Dungeoneering
left|Het symbool van Dungeoneering.Dungeoneering is een skill die uitkwam op 12 april 2010. Deze skill kan beschouwd worden als een avontuur in kerkers waarin veel van de andere skills gebruikt kunnen worden. Dungeoneering is de eerste skill die een true skill mastery heeft op level 120, dus deze skill heeft twee Capes of Accomplishment. De skill speelt zich af in Daemonheim dat te bereiken is via een bootje aan de River Lum in Al Kharid, aan Taverley of door er naartoe te wandelen aan de oostkant van de wilderness. De skill kan getraind worden als individu of in groepen van 2 tot maximaal 5 spelers. Spelers kunnen na het beëindigen van een kamer Experience verdienen. Spelers mogen geen voorwerpen mee brengen in de kerkers. Spelers kunnen dood gaan tijdens het trainen van de skill maar respawnen gewoon in de eerste kamer van de dungeon. Spelers die voorwerpen bij zich hadden (die verkrijgbaar zijn tijdens de skill), en dood gaan, zullen deze voorwerpen niet verliezen. Spelers kunnen unieke voorwerpen krijgen die nergens anders verkrijgbaar zijn in Gielinor. Spelers kunnen voorwerpen ruilen voor tokens, die spelers krijgen bij het voltooien van elke dungeon. In de dungeons kunnen verschillende items gevonden worden in free-to-play werelden die normaal, buiten Daemonheim, alleen voor members zijn. Zoals alle andere items gevonden in Daemonheim kunnen deze echter ook niet mee naar buiten genomen worden. Een voorbeeld hiervan zijn dragon bones, hiervan werd op 14 april 2010 een update gemaakt waardoor dragon bones ook voor f2p beschikbaar zijn in de dungeons. "Bekijk dit als een kleine bonus" zei Mod Nexus. De strange power die eerder even in het spel voorkwam was het moment dat de maker/vinder van Daemonheim de laatste vloer heeft gevonden en zo Dungeoneering had voltooid. Officiële beschrijving thumb|300px|Spelers die tegen een [[Gluttonous behemoth vechten.]] Nederlandse versie Engelse versie Benodigdheden Voor Dungeoneering zijn geen benodigdheden nodig en het is beschikbaar voor zowel gratis spelers als members, hoewel members meerdere mogelijkheden tot hun beschikking hebben. *Geen voorwerpen (behalve de Ring of Kingship of een Orb of Oculus) zijn toegestaan. Locatie Dungeoneering kan gespeeld worden in Daemonheim. Daemonheim is te vinden in het zuid-oosten van de Wildernis en is op drie manieren toegankelijk. *Lopen. Spelers kunnen lopen. Spelers moeten hiervoor door de wildernis lopen. *Via de boot vanaf Al Kharid of Taverley. Spelers hebben de mogelijkheid om gratis vanaf de boot, die te vinden is achter de bank van Al Kharid, om te reizen naar Daemonheim. *Ring of kinship teleport. Spelers kunnen rechtstreeks met de Ring of Kinship teleporteren naar Daemonheim. Een team vormen frame|Het scherm om een team te vormen. thumb|250px|Kies een verdieping. thumb|250px|Kies een moeilijkheidsgraad. De enige manier om de skill te trainen is door de kerkers in Daemonheim te verkennen en verslaan. Om te beginnen moeten spelers in het bezit zijn van een Ring of kinship die gratis verkrijgbaar is van een Dungeoneering gids. Spelers kunnen daar ook een nieuwe krijgen als ze de ring kwijt zijn. Behalve de Ring of Kinship zijn er geen voorwerpen nodig, en op enkele uitzonderingen na mogen er ook geen andere items meegenomen worden. Een Fremennik zal een lijst met de uitzonderingen bij zich hebben, die wel mee naar binnen mogen, bijvoorbeeld de Orb of Oculus. Om de skill te trainen moeten spelers een team vormen. Er zijn meerdere mogelijkheden om een team te vormen en een team kan bestaan uit één tot vijf spelers. Spelers kunnen zelf een team vormen of een kamer betreden waardoor ze automatisch in een team terecht komen. Om het interface te zien moeten spelers met hun rechte muisknop op de ring of kinship klikken en op de knop "Form Party" klikken. Hierdoor zullen spelers de mogelijkheid krijgen om een eigen team te creëren. Om spelers uit te nodigen moet de team leider, degene die het team vormt, met de rechter muisknop op een speler klikken en vervolgens op "invite". Hierdoor zal de speler een andere speler een uitnodiging sturen. De speler die uitgenodigd wordt zal de uitnodigen moeten accepteren om lid te worden van het team. Spelers kunnen alleen andere speler uitnodigen als hij of zij in het bereik van het kasteel staat en zich in dezelfde wereld bevindt. Spelers die uitgenodigd worden zullen een rode tekst in hun chatbox vinden. De Guide Mode kan je ook aan of uit schakelen, als deze aanstaat zal het spel tips geven, en een makkelijke weg geven richting de boss. Echter kost deze mode ook XP, en krijg je dus minder XP op het einde. Complexity en floors Als spelers een team gecreëerd hebben, of helemaal alleen zijn, kunnen ze de grot betreden door in de ingang te lopen. Vervolgens heeft de leider de mogelijkheid om te kiezen welk niveau ze kunnen spelen. *'Complexity level 1' - Alleen combat (gevechten) *'Complexity level 2' - Zelfde als level 1 + Cooking + Firemaking + Fishing + Woodcutting *'Complexity level 3' - Zelfde als level 2 + Smithing (wapens) + Mining + Runecrafting *'Complexity level 4' - Zelfde als level 3 + Farming + Hunting + Smithing (armor) *'Complexity level 5 & 6' - Zelfde als level 4 + Farming (met zaden) + Herblore + Summoning + Thieving *complexity level 7 - binnenkort Eén speler team Een team dat bestaat uit slechts één spelers kent verschillende voordelen. Als spelers beslissen om in hun eentje te spelen is er een kans dat dit veel sneller gaat dan met meerdere spelers. Om alleen te gaan moeten spelers met de rechter muisknop op de ring of kinship klikken en vervolgens op "Form party" en vervolgens de ingang van de grot ingaan. Als spelers deze betreden hebben ze de mogelijkheid om te kiezen uit welk niveau. Teams van 2 tot 5 spelers Het maximum aantal spelers van een team is vijf. Spelers kunnen iedereen aannemen die ze maar willen. De "Party Leader" (team leider) heeft een belangrijkere rol dan de andere team leden. De teamleider kan niet alleen spelers uitnodigen, maar heeft ook een belangrijke functie tijdens het trainen van de skill. De voordelen van meerdere spelers is dat het gemakkelijker zal gaan als de speler met een gehele groep de monsters zal aanvallen dan alleen waardoor er meer voedsel gespaard kan worden dan alleen. Automatisch team vormen Spelers kunnen ook automatisch een team vormen, waardoor spelers snel een kamer met een groep kunnen betreden. Dit kan simpelweg gedaan worden door een kamer te betreden dat spelers automatisch in groepen verdeeld van de deelnemende spelers in de zaal. De onderverdeling zal gedaan worden op basis van het totaal level van de spelerhttp://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/dungeoneering_the_basics#Auto-grouped parties "RuneScape Database". Er zijn in totaal twee type zalen die de mogelijkheid hebben op automatische groeperingen. *"Themed" kamer - om deze kamer te betreden zullen spelers verschillende benodigdheden nodig hebben. *"free-for-all" kamer - hiervoor zullen spelers geen benodigdheden hebben. Het spel zal proberen om de dertig seconde een team, automatisch, te vormen. Het systeem zal proberen om zo goed mogelijk de groepen te vormen gebaseerd op de laatste kamer waar de speler geëindigd is, in vergelijking met de kamers van de andere spelers in het team. De kamer waar de groep in terecht zou komen zal een kamer zijn die alle spelers wel eens gespeeld hebben. Een team verlaten Als het team, of slechts één speler, in de grot is kunnen er geen nieuwe spelers bij komen. Als één enkele speler de groep verlaat, of per ongeluk de connectie verliest, hebben ze mogelijkheid om vervolgens weer in de kamer terecht te komen bij hetzelfde team. Als het de kamer verlaten wordt, zal alle voorwerpen van de speler gedropt worden en kan de speler vervolgens weer terug komen zodat de voorwerpen weer opgepakt kunnen worden. Als alle spelers de grot verlaten, zal het hele team weer overnieuw moeten beginnen vanaf het begin. Om het team te verlaten moet je via een kleine glijbaan naar beneden glijden, je krijgt daar nog een laatste waarschuwing of je zeker bent dat je je voortgang wilt wissen. Je krijgt hiervoor een beetje Dungeoneering XP tot waar je hebt getraind. Bij het wissen kan je je vorige spel niet meer hervatten, en zal je een volledig nieuw spel moeten beginnen. Om weer terug te keren, moeten speler op de Ring of kinship klikken en vervolgens op "Rejoin Party" klikken. De speler zal dan terug geteleporteerd worden in de kamer bij de rest van het team. De skill trainen Doel van de skill Spelers zullen als ze een team hebben gevormd in een grot verschijnen die bestaat uit verschillende kamers. Elke verdieping en elke grot is uniek. Hierdoor zijn er veel mogelijkheden in de skill. Het is de bedoeling dat spelers een weg zoeken door de grot om zich uiteindelijk in de kamer van de zogenaamde "boss" ("baas") bevinden en de boss verslaan. De boss is het sterkste monster van de gehele verdieping en zal verslagen moeten worden om experience te halen en door te gaan naar de volgende ronde. Echter zal het moeilijker zijn om in de kamer van de boss te komen aangezien er verschillende kamers die, waarvan sommige op slot kunnen zit en geopend moeten worden met een speciale sleutel. Hierdoor is het goed mogelijk dat spelers verschillende sleutels moeten zoeken om de deuren te openen naar een andere kamer. Elke verdieping heeft verschillende obstakels en naast de boss verschillende andere monsters die zich in de grot bevinden. De gehele grot is een multicombat gebied dus iedereen kan de speler tegelijk aanvallen. Dit kan in het voordeel werken als spelers in groepen zijn. Om een kamer te openen zullen spelers eerst alle monsters in een kamer moeten vermoorden, anders zal de deur niet openen en zal er bericht komen te staan dat spelers eerst alle monsters moeten vermoorden. Als spelers een deur openen zal er een willekeurige andere kamer openen die spelers nieuwe uitdagingen geven. Een kamer kan bestaan uit een puzzel, verschillende monsters, een obstakel of een object (zoals een prayer altaar of een oogst bak voor farming). Elke kamer is ook uniek en zal willekeurig gekozen worden als spelers de kamer openen. De deuren waar een slot op zit zal geopend moeten worden met een speciale sleutel (key). Deze sleutel zal op de grond van een kamer liggen (niet in elke kamer). Spelers zullen de boss vaak alleen kunnen bereiken door verschillende kamers te openen met een sleutel. Ook kunnen spelers gebruik maken van hun skills. Zo kunnen ze bijvoorbeeld mining gebruiken om grondstoffen te hakken en vervolgens smithing om de grondstoffen om te smeden in een stuk armour of wapen. Voorraadkamer Als spelers een team hebben gevormd en zich in de grot bevinden, zullen ze in een kamer komen met de Smuggler. De kamer van de Smuggler (smokkelaar) zal de voorraden kamer zijn en spelers kunnen verschillende voorraden en voorwerpen met de Smuggler ruilen voor Coins. De winkel van de smuggler verschilt per kamer en per niveau. Spelers kunnen zowel voorwerpen verkopen als kopen bij de Smuggler. De voorwerpen die de Smuggler verkoopt zijn voorraden zoals ore's, planten, hout, Hammers, Tinderboxs en overige voorraden die van belang kunnen zijn. In dezelfde kamer zullen verschillende voorraden zich op de voorraad tafel bevinden. Dit is meestal voedsel maar als spelers hebben gekozen om armour of wapens te krijgen is het mogelijk dat er ook wapens en armour verschijnen op de tafel. Van deze tafel kan iedereen voorraden af pakken. Tips bij het trainen De skill bestaat nog niet zolang, of er zijn al veel spelers aan het klagen bij Jagex dat de skill veel te traag traint, daarom hieronder een lijstje met enkele tips hoe je meer XP kunt krijgen (begint echt te lonen rond level 30 Dungeoneering): * De floor zo snel mogelijk afleggen; * Zoveel mogelijk kamers verkennen en de enemies doden; * Niet elke keer de kamer opnieuw doen (prestige gaat dan omlaag, gebruik dan de reset knop); * Met teams spelen, maar niet met een te groot of een te klein team (Recommened geeft meeste XP) Meer XP Als een andere speler in een dungeon een skill traint zal je die XP ook krijgen (Dit is niet bij alle skills). Toepassing met andere skills In Dungeoneering komen andere skills ook van toepassing. Skills kunnen voordelen geven en zijn soms noodzakelijk om de kamers te door komen zoals bijvoorbeeld het openen van een deur die de toegang van de volgende kamer blokkeert. Toegang tot magic spreuken In de Dungeoneering skill zullen spelers toegang krijgen tot een apart spreukenboek voor het gebruik van Magic inclusief unieke spreuken. Spelers zullen automatisch een aparte spreukenboek krijgen waar ze magic spreuken kunnen oproepen. Dit is dus anders als buiten Dungeoneering Het beëindigen van een grot Spelers zullen de grot kunnen beëindigen als de baas dood is. Dit is de enige manier waarop een speler de grot kan verlaten om het maximum aan Experience te krijgen. Als spelers tijdens de grot de grot willen verlaten, kan dit gedaan worden door de ladder te nemen bij de voorraadkamer (de kamer bij de Smuggler). Echter zullen ze hier maar een heel klein deel van de experience verdienen, daarnaast krijg je geen tokens. Een grot wordt beëindigd als de speler, of teammaten, de ladder achter de baas nemen. Als spelers de ladder nemen zullen ze beloningen krijgen in de vorm van experience en tokens. Spelers worden dan automatisch in de volgende grot geplaatst. Titels Na het beëindigen van een grot zullen spelers titels krijgen die op de beloningen lijst staat. Deze titel zal een speler niet bij zich dragen en wordt alleen vertoond bij de beloning tabel. Bazen Resource dungeons Hidden Resource Dungeons Op 19 juni 2010 werden de Resource dungeons aan RuneScape toegevoegd. Wanneer spelers deze dungeons betreden, die verspreid liggen over Gielinor, zullen ze een extra bonus aan Dungeoneering experience krijgen en kunnen ze het opnemen tegen diverse monsters, bepaalde skills trainen zoals Woodcutting, of sneller aan bepaalde items komen (door bijvoorbeeld drops). Dagboeken Terwijl spelers de Dungeoneering skill trainen zullen ze onderdelen tegen komen van verschillende dagboeken. Deze zijn te vinden nadat spelers een baas hebben verslaan (niet bij elke baas) en zal op de grond vlak voor de trap te vinden zijn. Ook kunnen sommige 'brieven' gevonden worden als random drops van monsters in de grot. Spelers kunnen het dagboek eerst bekijken door op de ring of kinship te klikken met de rechter-muisknop en dan op "Open journal" Nu kan je je Journal bekijken door naar de Dungeoneering tutor net buiten Deamonheim tegaan. Chronicles of Bilrach Behemoth Notes Beloningen Muziek Toen Dungeoneering uitkwam op 12 April 2010, kwam er samen met de skill ook heel wat nieuwe muziek uit. Smuggler De Smuggler is een verkoper en informatiegevend man die je telkens in de startkamer van een dungeon vind. Hij geeft informatie over wat je kunt doen, en verkoopt allerlei handige tools om (langer) te overleven. Denk eraan dat je de items telkens kwijt raakt, tenzij je ze bind. Lees voor meer informatie de pagina van de Smuggler. 99 Dungeoneering en 120 Dungeoneering De 99-Dungeoneering Skillcape kan gekocht worden bij Thok, en kan gevonden worden ten zuiden van Daemonheim. De skillcape kost, zoals alle skillcapes, 99.000 coins. In tegenstelling van de andere skillcapes, wordt deze eerste skillcape (van 99) untrimmed verkocht, ook al heb je andere 99-skills. Pas als een speler level 120 in Dungeoneering bereikt, is het mogelijk een trimmed versie te krijgen. Als de speler een magie-wapen draagt, zal het de magie-emote uitvoeren Als de speler een melee-wapen draagt, zal het de melee-emote uitvoeren Als de speler een ranged-wapen draagt, zal het de ranged-emote uitvoeren Als de speler geen wapen draagt, telt dit als melee Trailer Weetjes thumb|De veranderde hoofdpagina. *De magical blastbox "reward" kan in de dungeon gevonden worden als drop. *De hoofdpagina veranderde van thema op donderdag 15 april 2010, drie dagen na de uitkomst van de skill. *De speler Igneo was de eerste speler die de higscore bereikte tijdens de eerste dag met een level van 30 en met 13.600 Experience. *Omdat je het boek 'The Chronicles of Bilrach' krijgt kan Daemonheim onder controle van Mahjarrats geweest zijn. *Een paar dagen na de toevoeging van Dungeoneering werd er ook een nieuwe trailer gemaakt, welke je hier kunt vinden. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJf0fqs0raU&feature=player_embedded 400px|thumb|right|De bug tussen level 114 en level 120 Dungeoneering. *Het was eerst de bedoeling dat deze skill een heel apart spel zou worden, uiteindelijk heeft Jagex beslist om het in RuneScape te verwerken. *"The Kid" ook bekend als no lifer ohi was de eerste speler die 99 Dungeoneering haalde op vrijdag 7 mei 2010. *Toen Dungeoneering nog niet lang uit was, waren er sommige spelers die bijvoorbeeld een Silver Key konden meenemen buiten Daemonheim. Ze konden dit in het ruilscherm plaatsen, maar konden niet accepteren. Ze konden er ook niet mee terug naar een Dungeon. Droppen was dus de enige mogelijkheid. *In de maand juli 2010 kwamen de eerste uitbreidingen van Dungeoneering. Dit was slechts 3 maanden na de uitbreng van de skill. *De Dungeoneering cape is, samen met de Quest point cape, de enige cape die niet wordt gedragen door de verkoper ervan. *De Dungeoneering Cape is de enige cape met meerdere emotes. 125px|thumb|right|De Jagex-Joke. *Op zondag 25 juli 2010 was er een bug, waardoor spelers plots van level 114 naar 120 gingen (zo leek het althans in de Hiscores. Dit was een bug door Jagex, die een hele tijd blijven staan is. Op de afbeelding zie je duidelijk dat de persoon van level 114, slechts 683393 xp verschilt met de persoon van level 120 (op rank 2). De bug werd werd pas op dinsdag 27 juli 2010 hersteld. *Dat Jagex humor heeft was al langer bekend. Maar ook bij Dungeoneering hebben ze hun sporen achtergelaten, door af en toe, bij het voltooien van een floor, een grappig overzicht te noteren. Voetnoten en:Dungeoneering fi:Dungeoneering pt:Dungeon no:Dungeoneering fr:Assaut de Donjon es:Dungeoneering de:Kerkerkunde Categorie:Skills Categorie:Dungeoneering